1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for capturing, storing, and distributing images. More particularly, the present invention relates to transmitting images captured from an image capture device to recipients.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable cameras have long been available for personal and professional use. During that time, advances in photography have made such portable cameras easier and more convenient to use. These advances include nearly instantaneous film development, disposable cameras, and reduction in size and weight of cameras.
Recently, the digital camera has revolutionized the portable camera market. Exemplary digital cameras include the Nikon Coolpix family of cameras available from the Nikon Corporation (Melville, N.Y.) and the Canon Powershot family of cameras available from the Canon Corporation (Lake Success, N.Y.). Digital cameras do not use conventional film to record images. Instead, they use an image sensor to capture images. The captured images are stored on a memory card, disk, or other data storage device. Digital cameras allow users to download captured images to personal computers. These downloaded images can be printed or distributed to others. Downloading images directly from the camera allows users of digital cameras to bypass the often time-consuming processes associated with developing the film. Moreover, digital cameras generally provide users with the additional benefit of being able to preview images when they are taken and deleting unwanted images.
Though digital cameras enable users to see their images more quickly, there is usually a significant delay from when images are taken to when they are distributed to others. For example, in conventional systems when a digital photo, video or other image is created, several steps are necessary to distribute the image. The image must be downloaded to a network connected device (usually a PC). After the image is downloaded, the image must either be posted to a storage device that is accessible to intended recipients or sent electronically to intended recipients, for example, by e-mail.
Unfortunately, most users of digital cameras are not closely located to a network-connected device when they create an image. Consequently, captured images stored in the digital camera cannot be downloaded quickly. Moreover, even where the user has access to a network-connected device, the user's camera may not be capable of communicating with the device to download stored images. For example, the drivers that are needed to allow the PC and the digital camera to communicate may not be available on a PC that is accessible to the user.
Wireless technologies are emerging that allow users to access networks such as pager networks, telephone networks, and the Internet without being tethered by a wire to a network-connected device. Examples of wireless network standards include IEEE 802.11b and IEEE 802.11a. IEEE 802.11a and IEEE 802.11b are standards for Wireless LANS (WLANs) that operate in the 2.4 GHz radio frequency using Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS). IEEE 802.11a and IEEE 802.11b provide performance for wireless networks comparable to that provided to wireline networks using Ethernet.
Another wireless technology that is gaining in popularity is Bluetooth™ Bluetooth™ uses short-range radio links to create networks between Bluetooth™ devices. The goal of the Bluetooth™ technology is to allow any Bluetooth™-capable device anywhere in the world to connect to any other Bluetooth™-capable device in its proximity, regardless of brand.
These wireless technologies provide mobile freedom and flexibility not possible in wireline networks. However, these advantages have not been fully realized in the context of image-capture devices such as digital cameras.